


Executives of Advent Group! AaAaAaAaAaAaA!

by mechaPoet



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast), Homestar Runner
Genre: Advent Group (Friends at the Table), Fanart, MS Paint Art, Mash-up, Other, Rare Characters, Secret Samol 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaPoet/pseuds/mechaPoet
Summary: Fanart of Flanger Johannes as Homsar, wearing a $25,000 Montecristi Panama hat, gathers medium brown rocks in Advent space (Pop: Rocks) for Kitcha Kanna as the King of Town.





	Executives of Advent Group! AaAaAaAaAaAaA!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmhector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmhector/gifts).



"And don't get any slime on them!"


End file.
